


Magic Police

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Optional Ending, Very briefly mentioned sjips, mentioned Sjips, past sjips, sexual mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew it was coming. I knew, and I decided it would be best if I didn't say anything. I wanted to enjoy my last few days with him while he was still happy and carefree and ignorant. I didn't want him to know that I was leaving him. That he would forever be alone, stuck in a world with only himself to keep company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I stare out the window of the Magic Police headquarters, smiling faintly at Duncan, who is walking back from his blood magic cave.

Trying to push away the thought of what is to come, I smile and think about all the good things we’ve done here.

The Harry Potter song plays, and before long Duncan appears. “Hey Sjin.”

“Hey Dunc, how’s blood magic coming?”

He shrugs, taking off his robes. “Eh, pretty good I guess. Finding animals though is bloody annoying!”

“Yea,” I watch him hang his robes up next to mine. “I could go back to that dungeon we found and send more monsters back for you.”

“Could do. I wanna go and /do/ something though, Sjin. Lets go catch some crims!”

He sits down on the edge of the bed, his back to me. I lay with my feet out in front of me. “Mm, you could arrest me,” I say, making my voice low and seductive.

"We've done that before. Remember how much fun we had arresting that guy who looked like me?" I nod, even though he can't see that, remembering the mind-blowing sex that followed. "I wanna go do that again."

I nod again, unsure of how to proceed. "What about the Tri-Wizard tournament?"

"That's going to take bloody ages to set up! Let's just go arrest that purple girl - whatever her name is."

"Kim?"

"Yeah, her. I doubt anyone will care."

I'm quiet for a moment, trying to think of an excuse. "Yeah, but where would she go? If your mum and Voldemort were able to escape, eventually she will too."

He groans and falls back onto me, both of us shifting slightly to accommodate each other. "There has to be someone we can arrest. I'm sick of sitting here."

I brush the hair off his forehead, looking into his blue gray eyes. "Are you saying you're getting bored of me?" I say it as a joke, a light smile on my face, but it doesn't come out as   
light as I would have liked.

"Of course not! It's just, when you're not here it gets boring pretty damn fast."

I lean down and press a kiss to his forehead. "I know, I'm sorry." I continue to play with Duncan's hair. "Maybe we can go pay everyone a visit in a few days. We can put them in the   
regular cells and make sure they stay in there long enough to do the time."

His eyes light up like a child's on christmas morning. "Really?" I nod, chuckling when he pulls my head down into a sloppy kiss that I gladly return.

He moves to sit up, his lips never leaving mine as he straddles me. I trail my hands down his sides, his hands tangling in my hair. 

We pull back, breathless, and he leans his forehead against mine. We smile at each other, my grip on his waist tightening as I kiss him once more before nuzzling the crook of his neck. He hums contently, resting his chin on my shoulder.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” I try to blink the tears that spring to my eyes away, pulling Duncan impossibly closer.

The days seem to fly by, Duncan running around to make sure we are well prepared to go up against the various magical rule breakers. 

Duncan’s excitement and eagerness for what’s to come follows us into the bedroom, an experience that reminds me of my time with Sips before we called it off. 

It’s quite enjoyable, Duncan falling asleep almost immediately after, myself not far behind. But after it’s over and he’s asleep, I can’t help but think about how confused and disappointed when I tell him everyone has left... How it’s just us.

On the morning of the third day I wake up to Duncan shaking me. “Come on, get up! Let’s go bust some crims!”

I look around our slightly cluttered bedroom, trying to wake up. Duncan sits on top of me, his knees either side of my waist. “What time is it?”

“That’s not important. Get up! We have a big day ahead of us.”

“I can’t really get up.”

“What? Why not?”

I wiggle. “You’re kind of on top of me.”

He scrambles off, muttering an apology. I push the covers off, swinging my feet around to rest on the blue carpet either side of our beds.

Duncan throws my robes at me, disappearing down the ladder before I have time to protest.

I dress slowly, watching Duncan practice different spells on the statues out front. 

When I go outside he smiles, casting his flying spell on himself. “Let’s go, slow poke!”

I cast the same spell and jump into the air, trying to catch up to him.

We decide to go to Kim’s place first, the whole way Duncan talks about how epic this is going to be. 

Flux Buddies’ base is all but nonexistent, where Pandalabs used to be now just a crater in the ground. We explore the surrounding area, Hatfilms base gone as well, the only thing remaining is the obsidian that surrounded their shack.

We don’t spend more time than is necessary there, the whole area still smoldering. Hannah and Nilesy’s place is next, their place empty as well. I try to stay optimistic, saying that maybe they just went exploring or something, even though I know they left quite a while ago.

He doesn’t say anything, Hannah’s owl and Nilesy’s cat sitting patiently, waiting for their owners that will never return.

“We could-”

“Sjin- we both know this was a joke. From the moment we started this, we knew it would end like this. Us screwing around, after a while quite literally, doing pretty much nothing.   
Yea, we locked up that doppelganger, but we never /did/ anything with him. We went to SipsCo and pretty much walked around aimlessly for a while. I mean, we never did look into Oberon or Sips’ disappearance, Lewis’ supposed death.” 

I don’t say anything, flying quietly beside him. 

When we return to Magic Police Duncan walks off, slamming the door to his blood magic area. I cringe, setting my robes down on the chest outside the farm and walking into the chilli field. 

I sit down in the middle of the field, my jeans already dirty from previous trips into the farm. I put my face in my hands and cry, knowing Ridge or Kirin is going to be coming in a day or so to bring me to the new server, knowing this won’t survive.

This. Magic Police Headquarters.

This. The hours I spent building Azkabang.

This. Everything we’ve worked towards.

This. Duncan.

This. /My/ Duncan.

/’You still have your memories. It’s not that bad.’/

Some of the bigger and more important things survive, coming with us to the new server. It took a bit of convincing to get Ridge to bring SipsCo over to this server. Not that it mattered. We never went back there. As soon as we were in the new world, he was off. A few months later word spread that he was starting up a new dirt factory with Turps. Not long after that Lewis came to me and said he was working for Sips. I didn’t care, it wasn’t like there was anything between us. Not like he came to me and said we were going to make a dirt factory that produced the highest quality of dirt in all of Minecraftia if it was the last thing we do.It’s not like we made a promise to stay together, no matter what.   
Ridge came by early the next morning. Duncan spent the night in his blood cave. I told him I didn’t want to say goodbye. I didn’t want to see the look on Duncan’s face when he found out he going to be the last one on this server, left alone forever in a world with no explanation. 

I leave, not once looking back.


	2. Optional Second Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't like how the last one ended, or were hoping for a happy ending, here you go!  
> Basically just an (optional) continuation of the previous story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am /so/ sorry that I didn't do this sooner. I kind of forgot that I said I would make a second chapter and found it when looking through my stories...

Ridge drops me off on a small inlet beach, telling me that the only people currently here are Lewis, Hannah, Nilesy, Kim, and the Duncan look-alike. I briefly wonder where Hatfilms have gone to, knowing they left around the same time Kim and Duncan did.   
  
Lewis surprises me, last I checked he was in space again with Simon and Duncan. We had talked before he left to go talk to Sips; We agreed that since the servers were changing and the farm probably wouldn't make it that it would be okay if Lewis didn't come back. I didn't tell him that I wasn't coming back either.   
  
Ridge explains that in this world there will be a thing called a 'Blood Moon' and that monsters have a chance of spawning with insanely-OP weapons, something that frightens me more than I care to admit.  
  
Then he's off, going to do whatever it is Demi-Gods do when they aren't moving, opening, and closing servers.   
  
I look around the small beach-y area, the trees reminding me of the ones back at the Magic Police base, their leaves almost a teal-green. Tears prick my eyes at the thought of Duncan all alone, wondering where I've gone and why I didn't tell him I was going somewhere.   
  
Figuring I should find a place to set up base, maybe even find Lewis, I start walking in a random direction.   
  
I wander through a forest until I find a large open area with a _huge_ redwood tree towering over it. A small pool of water sits near the base of the tree, and I find myself drawn to this area.  
  
An acacia tree, with its roots poking out above ground, sits to the tree's right, a man in a leotard who reminds me of Peter Pan flying in front of it. I jump, having never seen this person before.  
  
"Uh, hello?"   
  
Thus is the start of Druidz. This man, King Oberon, tells me about how we've been destroying the world, Gaea, with our bombs and Flux and Sipsco. He tells me about how he thought banishing 'the naughty grey man to the twinkle forest' would help solve the problem but didn't, eventually saying that I was the only one trying to keep things in balance and that's why I'm being chosen to be his 'champion'. A blue portal embedded into the tree swirls open behind him, and he slowly descends.   
  
"I must go now, but I'll relay tasks to you though this portal tree." He gestures to the thing behind him. "Check back frequently for further instructions! Good luck!"  
  
There is a bright flash of light and he's gone, Lewis in his place.  
  
After that, I threw myself into this whole "Druid" thing. Spent my days trying to make a cool base that 'looks the business' and survive the horrible Blood Moon.  
  
At night though, when there was nothing to distract me, my brain would wander to Duncan. /What was he doing? Was he okay? Had he possibly figured out what happened? Was he mad at me? Would he forgive me?/  
  
Questions that I didn't have the answer to, never would. I told myself I shouldn't worry about it, that I wouldn't see him again so I should move on. That Lewis is right there, and as far as I know single. We are Druidz, doing what a man in a skin-tight leotard asks us to do.   
  
I never did or said anything though, our interactions just as harmless as they were back when we worked on the farm together.   
  
Everything changed though when we were sent to save the bay from an oil tanker that crashed, spilling oil everywhere.   
  
Not only did that inform us that Sips was here and building _anothe_ r SipsCo, but Kirindave came to me and said he had something for me. I didn't know what to say, unsure if this was good or bad.   
  
He teleported Lewis back to the base, telling him Ridge would be there to give him some sort of explanation. He had me put all my things in a chest and sent that back as well, something that happened when you had two different bases.   
  
He then teleported me to another beach area, this one vastly different from where Ridge brought me. This time I was on a peninsula, an island far off in the distance. I look around and see a coast line behind me with the trees starting out dark but turning lighter, back into the trees similar to the ones where I first spawned. A tower made out of what looks to be cobblestone can be seen on the coastline as well, and I wonder why Kirin would bring me to a place so close to someone else's.  
  
"Sjin, you have been brought here because I have decided that since you worked so hard on the last server trying to become Magic Police, that you and Duncan could make a sort of retirement home here."   
  
My jaw drops, not believing what he just said. "What- seriously?" The Demi-God nods, his blue eyes sparking with electricity. "Oh my Notch, thank you! Thank you, thank you!"   
  
Tears form in my eyes, the Demi-God smiling down at me. "There is going to be a bright flash of light, then Duncan will be here." I nod, Kirin waving his staff around before there is a *crack* of lightning, a flash of blue, then Duncan.  
  
I run to him and throw my arms around him, tears streaming down my face. "I'm so sorry, Dunc. I didn't want to leave you."  
  
"It's okay Sjin. We're together now, and that's all that matters." 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after Magic Police ended because I didn't know what was going to happen to MP Duncan and people seemed to think that he was just going to be stuck in the old world alone forever so...
> 
> But then Time Police came out so I quickly finished this and am posting it. 
> 
> The second chapter is an optional chapter, if you didn't like the way this ended, stick around for chapter two :).


End file.
